megamind_metrocity_tumblrfandomcom-20200215-history
Agatha Worplesdon
Personality Aggie started off incredibly shy and quiet. After a lot of sex, and a lot of trips to the local sex shop, arms laden with bags, she's bloomed into a more lively, humourous person. She loves laughing, eating, and baking. Aggie's cakes are some of the best in the city, and it's something she indulges in almost every other day. She loves to see her loved ones enjoying her recipes. Skills/Powers Aggie could shapeshift in the past into a large black wolf. Currently that power is now dormant (elaborated below), and she doesn't really do anything fancy. She is quite strong, however; but only because of working out and training. Backstory When Aggie was 13, she transformed for the first time. Though she can turn into a wolf; she isn't neccassarily a werewolf; the entity she once believed to be a 'spirit', was actually just a parasite that used her as it's host. As a result, she was able to transform when in danger (the parasite protecting it's host, essentially), and eat twice as much as usual. The 'parasite' made it's way into Aggie before she was born. Her, then pregnant mother was out in the gardens when a wolf strayed into view. The Mayor just back from shooting with some friends, saw and immediately shot the beast. The parasite jumped to the closest available body - which happened to be the 'bump'. It was after Aggie's first transformation that she ended up in prison. For years she'd suffered with amnesia, having no memory of the incident involving a housefire at her (now dead) friend's house. Her father, Mayor of Metro City being well aware of Megamind's childhood spent in incarceration, used that to help get his own daughter imprisoned. Finally at 25, she managed to escape in a garbage truck, and made her new beginnings in the city. She quickly began a relationship with Ezayne, who helped her realise the truth behind her imprisonment. Essentially the transformation had wiped out her energy, causing the amnesia, and she learnt that night with Ezayne about her shapeshifting abilities. She also found out that 3 boys started the fire and fled the scene after Aggie's wolf form threatened, and chased them off. Soon after, she fainted, and was the only person left at the scene when the police arrived. Things with Ezayne quickly went from bad to worse. Aggie miscarried, and the two went their seperate ways. Currently She goes between living with her 'parents', and Eros. Aggie's half brother Lewis found his way to her doorstep a while back, and the two are now inseperable. Towards the end of her relationship with Ezayne, Aggie's brother found out who his dad was and moved in with him. When the relationship ended, Aggie then moved in with the guys for a while until they all got a new place with Ava's help. Now she lives with all of them under one roof, but spends a lot of nights with Eros at his new place. Ava and Isaiah have basically become the surrogate, supportive parents Aggie always wanted. Now pregnant with Eros's baby, Aggie's parasite has made itself virtually invisible to her. She can't shapeshift, or even speak to it, and has no idea why. The reason being, her body is trying to get rid of the baby like it did the last, but the parasite has put itself into Amon, giving him the strength to hang on until he's born. Being a cambion (half human/half demon), Amon is a stronger host, and better prospect. Relationships *'Eros Jakabok' - Agatha's boyfriend. He's a demon, but recently had his demonic extremities (horns/tail/etc) cut off, and was kicked out of hell. Aggie blames herself for what happened, since it all happened after he accidentally transformed into his 'true form' in her presence. She's now expecting a baby with him, and couldn't be happier. *Lewis Abrahams - Aggie's half brother. He's annoying, but she'd never trade him for anything in the world. The first day she met him, she accidentally found out about the domestic abuse he'd suffered (by her father's hand no less). After he came to her door bruised and bloodied, she never let him leave again. *Isaiah Abrahams - Lewis's biological dad. Aggie's kind of found a surrogate dad in him - he might be grumpy, but he's still a good person in her eyes, and 'the face' always makes her laugh. *Ava Abrahams - Isaiah's partner, and would-be-mom to Lewis. Aggie can't help but call her 'mom' jokingly every now and then. *Freki - Distantly related to Aggie and Lewis, Aggie sees her as an awesome mom/grandma. Freki gives great hugs; and Aggie needs plenty of those. *Huginn - Again, distantly related. He's more close to Lewis (his Uncle Huggins), but Aggie likes to spend time with him whenever she can. He's like a weird great-great-great-great-uncle... *Eleanor (Elin) Macraith - Aggie's best friend. The two of them became great friends fast, and constantly keep in touch. Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Shapeshifter Category:Neutral Category:Mun Lasers